Bury Me Softly
by Wyndi
Summary: Shane learns just how much he has to fear from Eric when he becomes the victim of blackmail.


Content: Mature subject matter, m/m slash, non-consensual sexual situations, mild language, violence, BDSM, angst.  
  
Character/s: Shane McMahon, Eric Bischoff, mentions of Scott Levy (Raven), Steve Austin, and Vince McMahon  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. Vaguely inspired by "Down In A Hole" by Alice In Chains. Lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.  
  
* * *  
  
Shane McMahon was a man on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He had never been very good at confrontation or having to make decisions under extreme duress. This situation was no exception. He was running out of options and running out of time. Vince was expecting his latest storyline to play out in barely two weeks' time. Shane was expected to interrupt one of Eric Bischoff's bombastic tirades and declare his replacement of the older man's position on "Raw," joining Steve Austin as a part-time General Manager.   
  
The problem? Shane was the victim of a vicious blackmail scheme carefully orchestrated by the very man he was intended to replace. Eric Bischoff was every bit as conniving and manipulative as his on-air persona. Just this evening he had barged into Shane's office, angry, upset, and furious. He'd intended to discuss a problem he was having with a particular employee when he discovered the object of his frustration taking more than a few liberties with the very man he had gone to see.  
  
Several ham-handed explanations later, Eric was finally alone with Shane and couldn't resist doing everything in his power to make Shane aware of just how much he was at Eric's mercy. Chief among the older man's methods of attack was his promise that Shane's secret sexual preferences wouldn't remain so for very long unless Eric was satisfied on several levels. The first concession Shane had to make was to see to it that the offending employee be fired and forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement, ostensibly to protect Shane's reputation. Secondly, with Scott Levy out of the way, Eric made it very clear that he would be filling the void Scott's abrupt departure left in Shane's private life. Eric also expected Shane to convince his father to drop the whole GM takeover storyline, and the younger McMahon was hard-pressed to decide which concession was hardest to accept.  
  
"Why me?" Shane's soft brown eyes were glassy with unshed tears.  
  
"Why not you?" Eric arched a lazy brow, a slight sneer curling the corner of his mouth. Shane was positively delicious when he was so distressed.  
  
"That's not what I meant…"  
  
Eric cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know what you meant. I'm just not in the mood to explain myself to you right now."  
  
Shane continued to plead, unwilling to let the matter drop. "You know I'm going to have to give Pops a reason why I'm not taking over your position. I've got to tell him something he'll believe."  
  
"So what's wrong with the real reason, hm? Oh, that's right! Dear old Dad doesn't know about your extra curricular activities, does he? Gee, that'd be a real shame, wouldn't it?" He raised a wrist dramatically to his forehead. "All his hopes and plans for you… Grandkids… All that good clean family stuff… To say nothing of what Austin would think when he found out the boss' son is batting for the other team…"  
  
"Please don't do this, Eric. I already told you why I can't tell him." Shane was growing more and more desperate. "Apart from you and Scotty, nobody knows. Pops would disown me, my life would be ruined…"  
  
Eric rose from his chair and moved to stand over Shane where he still sat behind his desk. "Well, then, I guess you know what you have to do then, don't you, Shane?"  
  
Shane lowered his eyes in defeat. His voice was almost too soft to hear, but the words were an intoxicating aphrodisiac to Eric. "…I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Eric smirked arrogantly down at his victim. "Yes, I know you will."  
  
Shane sighed quietly and slowly rose from his chair, finally meeting Eric's gaze. "I hate you for this. I want you to know that, before anything else happens."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I don't expect you to start writing poetry and sending me flowers, you know. All I want is whatever I ask for. And you WILL give it to me. Whether you enjoy it or not is up to you." Shane nodded and Eric smiled his approval at the younger man's cooperative spirit. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he'd initially anticipated. "Very well, then. You've got two hours. At the end of that time, I'll expect you to arrive at my condominium." He pressed a small slip of paper into Shane's hand. "There's the address. I would advise you not to be late as I'm not a patient man." And with that, he turned on his heel and left as abruptly as he had arrived, leaving a bewildered Shane staring in surprise and confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours. That was all the time Eric had given him. Shane thought it would be more than enough time to prepare for his escape but he hadn't counted on how long it would take him to write the dreaded letter of explanation to his father. That and his simple weekend suitcase just didn't seem to have enough room to hold everything he thought he'd need while he was in hiding. Of course, he had no intention of going to Eric's apartment. In the brief period of time since the older man's departure, he'd had plenty of time to reflect on his current predicament and had quickly decided that he'd had more than enough of Eric's arrogance, attitude, and unpredictable temper. By the time he'd gotten all of his things together, he'd completely lost track of the time and figured he'd be better off leaving out the back door, just in case Eric chose that moment to come checking up on him. He'd dumped his bags on the ground outside and was locking up when he heard an all-too-familiar voice and froze in his tracks.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Shane cringed, then turned around slowly to see Eric standing behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared at Shane intently, one eyebrow raised, obviously expecting an answer.  
  
"Um, to your place?" Shane feebly suggested, wondering if his voice sounded as shaky as he felt.  
  
"I'm sure," Eric replied dryly. "After all, you couldn't wait to see me again, right?"  
  
"Right!" Shane laughed. Eric was obviously not mad since he was making jokes.  
  
In a flash, Eric's brow darkened and Shane knew he was mistaken. "Get in the house. NOW." Shane opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak, Eric cut him off. "Do NOT make me any angrier than I already am with you. Inside. NOW." His voice left no room for argument, and Shane reluctantly re-opened the back door before entering the house.   
  
Shane couldn't believe how mad Eric could get in such a short amount of time. And all over what struck him as a very minor misunderstanding. As he pondered that thought, Eric grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip and spun him around before shoving him up against the nearest wall. Shane tumbled to the floor and landed awkwardly before looking up to see Eric standing over him, scowling down at him. "Well, that was uncalled-for! I did what you said…"  
  
Without a word, Eric grabbed him by the arm again, hauled him to his feet, and shoved him up against the wall again, this time pinning him in place. Shane backed into a corner as Eric advanced on him. "Three hours! It has been three hours since I left your office." Shane dropped his eyes to avoid meeting Eric's stare, not liking the fury he saw there. "And what did I tell you before you left?"  
  
"…that you're not a patient man?" Shane offered lamely.  
  
"I said that you had two hours to return and if you weren't back by then, I'd come looking for you. So I was sitting at home wondering what could possibly be keeping you. After all, you wouldn't dare try to run away and betray our agreement, right?" Shane glanced up, a guilty flush staining his cheeks. "That's what I thought. I said to myself, there's no way that he would risk angering me, knowing what I am capable of doing to his life and his reputation." Shane nodded vigorously. "So you want to tell me why I catch you trying to sneak out of your own house after you've been told to report to me?"  
  
Pinned to the wall, at the mercy of Eric's rage, Shane felt very helpless indeed. "I lost track of time…" Thinking fast, he hastily composed his story. "I couldn't get the front door open… and I didn't want to be late so I thought if I wanted to get there in time, I'd better leave…"  
  
Eric turned away from him, took several deep breaths, and then turned to look Shane in the eye once more. The younger man shivered noticeably under the cold, angry stare. Shane never saw him raise his arm but the blow he was struck with rocked his head back against the wall. He briefly saw stars and suddenly found himself slumped in the corner on the floor. His right cheek throbbed where he'd been hit and he had a hard time focusing on objects in the room. It almost looked like Eric was holding a collar and a lead…  
  
Shane realized that it wasn't his imagination when he felt Eric fasten the collar around his neck. "If you're going to have trouble obeying even the simplest instructions, then I'm just going to have to make your choices a little easier. If keeping you on a leash like a common animal is the solution, then so be it."   
  
Through waves of dizziness, Shane pulled feebly at the cord and Eric gave it a hard yank. "Jerk and tug all you want. You're not going anywhere unless it's where I want you to be. Now, get on your feet." Eric yanked at the lead again and Shane struggled to his feet before Eric could strangle him. Still dazed and woozy from the blow, he had no choice but to allow himself to be led out the back door.   
  
"Pick those up," Eric ordered, indicating the bags that had been left outside, and after Shane did so, he was led to Eric's waiting limousine. Drowning in humiliation, Shane could only hope that the limo driver who held the door for him didn't recognize him. He was unceremoniously shoved inside and Eric followed behind him, barking orders at the driver.  
  
Shane watched Eric cautiously out of the corner of his eye, afraid to move, afraid to speak, and definitely afraid to inquire as to what was in store for him. He saw Eric rummaging around beneath his seat before producing a roll of athletic tape. He didn't have long to wait to see what the tape was for.  
  
"Face the door, hands behind your back," Eric ordered as calmly as if he were requesting a martini, and Shane nervously complied. He heard Eric tear off a length of tape before feeling his hands bound tightly behind his back. There would be no easy escape from this predicament. Was there no end to the amount of humiliation Eric was planning on subjecting him to? Shane knew he didn't want to have to find out the answer to that particular question. He also knew that he had no choice.  
  
They rode in silence for a good half hour or so before arriving at a rather well-to-do neighborhood, and Shane found himself thanking any and all deities he could think of that Eric's complex had its own underground parking garage. At least he would be spared the indignity of being dragged past who knows how many doormen and other staff members hanging around the lobby.   
  
Shane's intense humiliation did not go unnoticed by Eric, who was growing harder by the moment simply watching the younger man react to even the slightest of sounds. This was going to be so much more enjoyable than Eric could possibly have imagined. The elevator that arrived on the garage level was empty and Shane breathed a sigh of relief once they were on their way up, regardless of what awaited him.   
  
Once they'd reached the penthouse level, Eric strolled casually out of the elevator, expecting Shane to keep pace with his brisk gait. When he reached the door and slid the key card in, he heard Shane let out a soft sigh. Was it fear? Resignation? Worry? Quite frankly, Eric didn't care. He'd wanted Shane for his very own since the day he met him, when Shane had been nervous, unsure of himself, and shy. Still, he managed to strut around with an air of false arrogance, putting up a brave front, and all because it was what was expected of him. Well, he'd do what was expected of him tonight, that's for sure.  
  
Eric kept the end of the lead firmly in hand as he shut the door behind Shane. He entered a code on the security pad near the door and Shane's brow furrowed with worry. Eric was surprisingly quick to explain. "No easy escape for you, I'm afraid. Really, if you'd just agreed to show up when I asked you to, all these extra precautions wouldn't have been necessary. Don't you worry, though. I'll take good care of you here."  
  
Shane glared back at his captor, more annoyed at being spoken to like a child than anything else. "I'm not looking for pity. And I'm not worried." He lifted his chin proudly, schooling his features in a mask of disdain. "You don't scare me, Eric."  
  
The other man threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Shane, Shane, Shane… You've got the wrong idea here. I'm not trying to scare you. Whatever gave you that impression?" When the younger man didn't answer, Eric lifted a hand to Shane's bruised cheek and caressed him gently.   
  
Shane was slightly unnerved to note that Eric's hands were smooth and manicured. Not exactly what he'd expected. Hell, what DID he expect, anyway? His mind raced with unanswered questions as he reluctantly found himself growing hard at the other man's tender touch. Dammit, he was not supposed to be enjoying any of this. This insufferable bastard had caused him nothing but trouble since Pops had hired him and Shane was damned if he was going to submit to any of his games willingly. He gave his head a quick shake to dislodge Eric's hand.  
  
Eric's eyes darkened slightly at the rejection. "So now you don't want my tenderness either? Really, my boy, I do wish you'd make up your mind what it is you want. To be coddled or broken. Is that so hard to decide?" He paused for effect before adding, "Not that what you want really matters here, of course. I am perfectly willing to grant you the illusion of control, though, if it'll make things easier for you."  
  
"I want to be OUT of here, is what I want! Away from this place, away from you. Just… away."  
  
Eric dropped the end of the lead abruptly, strolled over to the bar, and began making himself a martini. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic. There's no need to exaggerate your importance here, you know."  
  
"I'm not being melodramatic. I'm being honest. I don't want to be here and I wish you'd just let me go."  
  
"Oh, but I can't do that, you see? Call it stubbornness, call it professional pride, call it anything you like. The fact of the matter is that I've been planning this little exchange for quite some time and I'd hate to let myself down now that I've actually got you here."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Crazy? No. I'm not crazy. Just ruthless. As you'll find out soon enough…" Eric let the threat hang in the air as he strolled over to the sofa, martini in hand. He sank down into the soft cushions and kicked off his shoes, completely ignoring Shane.  
  
Shane had no idea how long he stood there staring at the back of Eric's head before slowly moving around to stand in front of him. The collar and leash seemingly forgotten, he looked down at Eric with a curious mixture of confusion, fear, and something approaching curiosity. "So…" he began, but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Eric dragged his eyes up Shane's body with agonizing slowness before settling on his doe eyes. "Yes?" Their eyes met and he saw the unspoken question there along with a silent plea. Shane opened his mouth again to speak but only a soft sigh came out. Eric still understood. "You want me to make your choices even easier than I have, don't you?" Shane's quick nod was all the answer he needed. "Have it your way, then." Eric rose to his feet, unfastened the collar, and tossed both it and the leash aside.  
  
He circled Shane like a panther sizing up its wounded prey, stopping just behind the younger man. He leaned forward until his lips were practically touching the back of Shane's neck, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He held his breath for long moments before exhaling, the sound something akin to a growl of anticipation. He felt rather than saw Shane's shudder, could practically feel the fear radiating from him, unsure what Eric had planned but knowing he had no choice but to submit and to endure.  
  
Eric raised his hands to stroke Shane's arms with a tender caress, feeling the muscles tense up under his touch. He swept his hands up to feel surprisingly broad shoulders and back down again to Shane's almost delicate fingers before grabbing Shane's wrists firmly, yanking them behind his back. The soft whimper of protest Shane couldn't suppress was the only resistance he met, and his mouth curled up in a wicked smile.   
  
Still holding Shane's hands behind his back, Eric shoved him forward authoritatively, forcing his upper body to lay across the arm of the sofa. Shane grunted slightly as the air was driven out of him. He tried to move slightly but his hands still pinned behind his back kept him from getting up. He felt both of his wrists transferred to one of Eric's hands while Eric's other hand snaked under him and undid the front of his belt and then the button of his slacks before unzipping his pants completely. He felt the fabric pushed to the floor and cursed his preference of not wearing underwear. Eric noted the goosebumps that broke out across Shane's backside and smirked. "A bit cold down there? That's okay, Uncle Eric will warm you up soon enough."   
  
The sound of Eric unzipping his own pants reached Shane right before he felt a pair of firm thighs press against the back of his own. He shivered and moaned slightly, wondering just how vicious Eric might be. Warm fingers teased his opening before slowly forcing their way inside. Almost without thinking, he arched into the intimate touch, gasping harshly. Instead of ripping him in two as he expected, Eric was using surprising gentleness, preparing Shane as tenderly as he might any lover. To his surprise, Shane felt Eric release his wrists, and rather than use his hands to propel himself up and off the sofa, he simply placed them on the sofa cushion, bracing himself for whatever Eric chose to do to him. Reluctantly, he found himself admitting that some part of him DID want this, DID want to know what Eric would feel like inside of him.  
  
Without warning, Eric entered Shane with one swift thrust, filling him completely. Without giving the younger man time to adjust to the sudden invasion, he started moving roughly, purposely, driving him into the sofa every time he slammed into Shane. He placed one of his arms just below Shane's waist and rested another on his shoulder, holding him in position as he slowed the pace of his thrusts. Shane's body wrapped around Eric's cock so tightly he had to bite his tongue to stop from coming right then and there.  
  
Shane moaned again. Eric's cock stretched him almost painfully but not terribly so. If anything, he felt incredibly full. For a moment he doubted he'd be able to take much more, but discomfort soon gave way to waves of pleasure. When Eric started slamming into him, he almost came off the sofa. The sensations of the rock hard cock thrusting inside of him combined with his nipples rubbing against the silk of his shirt with every movement was driving him mad with desire. "So, my little whore likes this, doesn't he?" Eric growled low against Shane's ear, prompting the younger man to whimper pitifully.  
  
Shane was a mass of confusion. He'd certainly been on the receiving end before, as he and Scotty had had sex plenty of times, but this was different. The need, the urge was so much more powerful, beyond lust, or passion. This was pure, animalistic fucking, in the best and the worst sense of the word. Primal. Crazed. Fierce.   
  
Eric slid his hand from Shane's shoulder to his head, tangled his fingers in Shane's short brown locks, and jerked him up. Shane arched his back, shuddering as he felt Eric alter the angle of his thrusts to graze his prostate. Eric released Shane's hair and wrapped his fingers around his throat loosely, reinforcing his control. Shane leaned forward on his hands to try to keep his balance and dropped his head forward, chewing his lower lip. Eric reacted by slamming into him harder. Shane dug his nails into the sofa cushion, barely able to stifle the moans of pleasure that threatened to escape.   
  
Eric could feel the rumbling in Shane's throat, and knew instantly what it meant. The vibrations that signaled Shane's undeniable pleasure drove him ever closer to the edge. He began increasing his tempo and with every thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, forcing more stifled groans from Shane. He felt Shane's muscles tighten up around him, and as soon as he felt the familiar tingle in his abdomen that signaled his own release, he leaned down low over Shane again. With a final powerful thrust, he emptied himself in the younger man and sank his teeth into the junction of Shane's neck and shoulder so strongly that tiny droplets of blood welled up on the smooth skin beneath him.  
  
As if from a distance, Eric heard Shane cry out from a combination of his own release and the pain of the bite. Waves of smug satisfaction washed over him as he let Shane's body milk him completely before gently withdrawing from his body. He patted Shane's hip as if he were a favored pet before drawing up his own boxers and slacks.  
  
Reality took its time returning to Shane's confused mind. He guessed that Eric had carried him into the bedroom because he definitely didn't remember walking there under his own power. Eric's arms were wrapped around him and his fingers were gently tracing the sore skin where he'd been bitten. He turned his head to meet Eric's almost tender gaze.  
  
Eric's voice was hushed but serious. "I always get what I want, Shane. Remember that." He smiled fondly at his conquered prey before placing a gentle kiss on the younger man's soft cheek. "And you're mine until I decide otherwise."  
  
Too weak and tired to respond, Shane found himself nodding his compliance, no longer surprised to find that he didn't WANT to be anywhere else. As the insistent pull of sleep overcame him, he snuggled closer to Eric, basking in the older man's body heat before finally drifting off to peaceful slumber. 


End file.
